


Rumours

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Human!Gideon, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Gideon hears a rumour.
Relationships: Gideon & Rip Hunter
Kudos: 5





	Rumours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ams75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/gifts).



> In answer to a Prompt by ams75 - It's been a year since Rip Hunter was last seen alive. Now reports of a certain former Time Master's presence are flooding in to the Time Bureau and Gideon finds them. What happens?

The only part of the Time Bureau that Gideon liked was the library. 

She recognised Rip’s influence in the creation of the space and the way it was laid out. Not to mention how many of his favourite books were in it.

As well as the long wooden tables for studying, there was a small corner with several comfortable chairs sitting looking over a garden. It was similar to the one in a park that had been near Rip and Miranda’s home where they would take Jonas for picnics.

Since becoming human and being forced to stay in this place, because they were worried by what had happened to make her this way, Gideon spent most of her time in the library.

Partly because here she could sit hidden away where no one could gawk at the woman who was once a computer, but mostly because she felt close to Rip here.

“I’m just telling you what I heard,” a young woman’s voice came from nearby making Gideon frown, annoyed that her peace and quiet was being invaded.

Another woman laughed, “There’s no way. They no longer exist.”

“Boreham swears that’s what the guy who helped called himself,” the first woman replied, “And he told me at least three other agents have come across the same guy.”

The second woman continued to laugh, “So we have some guy running about saying he’s a Time Master.

Gideon sucked in a sharp breath.

“I know,” the first replied, “It gets funnier.”

“How can it get any funnier than that?”

There was a pause before the first woman answered, “He was wearing a long brown coat, looked like he was in some kind of western.”

With that the two women laughed some more, banged books back on the shelves before leaving still talking.

Gideon sat silently.

It had to be a trick, someone who knew him playing a game.

But for what purpose?

No, the more she thought about it, the more she needed to look into the reports and check herself. 

Walking slowly through the halls of the Bureau, ignoring those who looked at her curiously, she headed to find a computer to use. Gideon wondered sometimes if there was a sign that told them she had once been an AI that she somehow couldn’t see in the mirror.

Finding one of the offices was empty she slid inside and started up the computer. She missed her ship, annoyed that a back-up AI was being used so the team could go on missions while she was stuck here being poked and prodded to determine how she came into this new form as well as if it was permanent. None of them understood how hard it was to be separated from her ship. Rip would have, he’d never have taken her from the Waverider.

Director Sharpe had declined to give Gideon any access to the Bureau systems, stating she was not an agent but a guest. Shaking her head, Gideon quickly used Rip’s backdoor access codes to enter the system. Gideon knew she could easily enter the computers, but this was a little more how he would do it which made her smile.

It had been a year since Rip had taken the Time Core and left her ship for the last time. She had hoped he would find a way to survive and contact her but as time moved on her hope faded. This piece of gossip had breathed life onto the tiny ember and Gideon had to know.

She needed to know if he was out there.

And nothing was going to stop her.

The Waverider sat in silence.

The crew had wandered down the ramp, talking loudly and making jokes, probably leaving her beautiful ship in complete disarray. 

Gideon waited until she could no longer hear the irritating chatter which let her know they were completely gone from the hangar.

It was strange, the chatter hadn’t annoyed her as much as it now did before she was human. 

Walking into her ship Gideon felt peace fill her and sensed the joy from the Waverider that she had returned.

“Identify yourself,” the back-up AI demanded.

With a dismissive wave of her hand, Gideon shut it down before she headed up to the bridge.

“I’m sorry, dear,” Gideon said softly, “I’ll clean up once I have checked out these rumours.”

Moving to the pilot’s chair, Gideon took the seat explaining, “Rumours of a Time Master in a long brown coat helping the Time Bureau Agents,” she sighed at the scepticism, “I know it is a long shot, but we have to try.”

She smiled as the Waverider agreed.

“Then let’s go,” she pulled down the restraint, “If he’s out there we’ll find our Captain and bring him home.”


End file.
